Stellaroids
The Stellaroids are a race of bird-like alien kaiju from the Central Space Universe. One member of their race, Stellade, is the first kaiju to appear in Ultraman Lightning. Appearance Stellade is shaped like a raptor dinosaur. He is mostly blue, with a visible white spine, and a white skull head with four glowing red eyes and a beak. His hands and feet are large hooks, similar to Gigan's. His tail is long and bony. Stellalon resembles Stellade, but it stands more upright and is a bit beefier. Its "bones" are now orange in color, while its skin is a darker blue. It has large, Horoboros-esque claws on its forearms and its head sports Allosaurus-like ridges, yellow eyes, and a larger beak than Stellade's, reminiscent of a parrot's although on the end of a snout. History Return of the Chaos Header One or more Stellades will appear among the many victims of the Clone Chaos Headers. Ultraman Lightning Episode 1 (Stellade) Stellade began as a wandering space beast, similar to Bemular or Bemstar, before he was captured and mind controlled by Alien Helix Deox to do the scientist's bidding. When Ultraman Lightning's arrival on Earth was imminent, Deox chose Stellade as his first monster to send after the hero. In Earth's atmosphere, the creature attacked Lightning's travel sphere, resulting in a short dogfight. Lightning defeated Stellade with a couple of electrical shocks, but not before the monster managed to land a painful sting to the Ultra's back. Drifting through the clouds, stunned, Stellade took some time to recover. Once he was back in shape, he landed in Soukumo, ready to face Lightning again and finish the job. He was quickly met with opposition from CAKE's Air Bakers, which landed several good hits on him, and looked to be capable of defeating him on their own. Luckily for Stellade, he managed to stop the assault cold by grabbing Air Baker 2 with his prehensile tail. With a hostage in his grasp, the monster knew CAKE couldn't afford to hit one of their own. They wouldn't have to, as Lightning grew to giant size to combat him in the nick of time. Lightning promptly moved to free Alec and Wakako from the monster's tail, but was faced with the sharp stinger a second time, Stellade showing control and flexibility seen in almost no other monster's appendage. However, Lightning was prepared this time. Brandishing the blade on his head, the yellow giant sliced the stinger clean off before freeing Air Baker 2 with a second cut. With its tail gone, Stellade was forced to engage Lightning with his hook hands alone, demonstrating several ray attacks and clashing the blades against the ones on Lightning's arms. After a few minutes of battle, Lightning's timer began to blink, indicating he needed to finish the fight. The hero charged and fired the Megawatt Current, only for Stellade to catch it on the tips of his hands! Channeling energy into his eyes, Stellade fired the hero's beam right back where it came from, hearing a satisfying cry of agony from the Ultra. However, as the dust cleared, the blinking of Lightning's timer slowed until it returned to blue! "Surprised? Electricity won't work on me." Knowing his beams could be redirected, the now recharged Lightning took a more direct approach. Releasing phantom copies from his arm blades, Lightning telekinetically commanded them to orbit Stellade, trapping him in a vortex. For the final blow, Lightning charged energy into his main Slugger and flew past the beast with a powered slash. As Lightning's three blades returned to his body, Stellade's upper half began to slide off his lower before he collapsed to the Soukumo street. Episode 7 (Plasma Stellade) TBA Other More Stellades may continue to appear throughout the Lightning franchise. Ultraman Charge Stellalon, an enhanced Stellaroid, will appear in this series. Ultraman Charge the Movie The Stellaroids are currently planned to be the main antagonistic force of this movie. Ultraman Beast Stellade is set to make a cameo appearance in this series. Forms - Plasma= Plasma Stellade Stellade's revived and enhanced form, equipped with Plasma Crystals. Stats * Height: 48 meters * Weight: 44,000 tons Powers and Abilities * Plasma Boost Blades: ** Plasmite Spark: - Chaos= Chaos Stellade Stellade's Chaos Header-infected form. Stats * Height: TBA * Weight: TBA Powers and Abilities * TBA }} - Stellalon= Stellalon Stellalon is an enhanced type of Stellaroid compared to Stellade. It can be considered a natural evolution of Stellade. It appears in Ultraman Charge. Stats * Height: 47 m * Weight: 40,000 t Powers and Abilities * Stellar Talons: Stellalon has a giant claw on the back of either arm, similar in appearance to those of Horoboros. These can be used effectively in melee. ** Stellar Scratcher: By swinging his claws, Stellalon can fire yellow crescent energy waves. In rapid succession, these can overwhelm even Ultras. ** Stellar Shield: By raising his claws in front of his face, Stellalon can erect a square energy barrier in front of himself, which can bounce beams such as the Core Punisher and Atmos Impact back at their source. However, it can be broken by melee attacks such as Charge Spiral Type's drill. * Stellar Stretcher: Retained from Stellade, Stellalon has a prehensile tail which can extend to massive lengths to whip or constrict his foes. ** Stellar Sickener: Stellalon retains the original Stellade's stinger, but it now contains a deadly venom which can rapidly weaken Ultras if they are stabbed with it. * Stellar Cruncher: Stellalon's beak is incredibly powerful, as a bite from it can crush the bones of other kaiju. * Fulgurkinesis: From anywhere on its body, Stellalon can release surges of electricity, either as a beam or to shock its opponents. This appears to have been developed specifically to take advantage of the fact Lightning was not on Earth at the time of its creation. * Flight: Stellalon can perform an anti-gravity flight at speeds of Mach 12, faster than Stellade. - Stellail= Stellail Stellail is a subspecies of Stellaroid designed for strength and defense. They are the bodyguards of Stellaegis. Stats * Height: 48 m * Weight: 42,000 t Powers and Abilities * TBA - Stellaegis= Stellaegis Stellaegis is the leader of the Stellaroids and the most powerful of their kind. Stats * Height: TBA * Weight: TBA Powers and Abilities * TBA }} Gallery File:Stellade.png|My cringy Brushes Redux prototype of Stellade File:StelladeFurnoversion.png|Stellade by Furnozilla File:ChibiStellade.png|A chibi Stellade that Furno drew for reasons Trivia * Stellade's design has been with me for quite some time. He was based on Gigan, Dinozaur, and Ezmael (minus the extra heads.) * Stellade's name is a combination of "stellar" and "blade". * Stellade is actually not very powerful; he would have been easily beaten by Lightning if he hadn't been able to redirect the Megawatt Current. ** His Plasma form is stronger, on par with Dinozaur Reverse. ** Stellalon is much more powerful, being comparable to Galactron and Zegan. * Originally, Stellade was an individual monster, but after coming up with the name Stellaegis, I decided to change it to a Grigio/Dimetrus-style species. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:First Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Kit's Continuity